Uncomfortable
by nameless-heart
Summary: Bakura always Knows how to put Ryou in uncomfortable situations.some yaoi,5 drabels and fun facts!


**FUN FACT AT END OF EACH SETUATION!**

**Tangelos**…

Ryou sat at the kitchen table struggling to prey open a tangelo. Across from him was his Yami/worse half, who was watching in disgusted at all the sticy juice that was pouring all over the table. He consider get him a knife but then it won't be as amusing. Plus, according to Ryou, if it doesn't say 'little tikes' he isn't allowed to touch it. Ryou had finally managed to peel off a portion of the peal with the pulp still attached to it. He put it in his mouth and used his teeth to pull off the pulp and suck down all the looked over at Bakura and was disturbed to see the smirk that slide across his face.

"What?"Ask Ryou as tangelo juice dribbled down his face.

"Oh, nothing hikari,"he said smugly "I was just using my imagination to replace that tangelo with _something else.'' _

"BAKURA!"Ryou screamed repulsed.

**F.F- The song ''Jiggle bells" was originally written for Thanksgiving. **

**Giving news…**

Ryou was walking toward the bathroom for his evening shower, and as he walked by the kitchen he saw a certain yami rummaging through the fridge. Some things were thrown out across the floor and outher things were about to be thrown some were else.

"_Uhgu, I'm going to have to clean all that up_" thought Ryou as he prepared for his shower. One of his favorite things about showers is how relaxing they are. As you can imagine living with a physco Yami is very relaxing.Since Ryou was humming a cheery tune he didn't hear the bathroom door creak open, or the foot step coming to the curtain.

"Hay! Hikari!"Bakura yelled as he thrashed back the shower curtains. Ryou was taken completely off guard and rushed to cover himself with the wash cloth he had been using.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"Ryou yelled angrily.

"I was just letting you know were out of BBQ sauce, so pick some up."He replied simply.

"Couldn't that have waited?!"

"I suppose. Oh, and hikari don't worry about covering up you have nothing to be ashamed about."

**F.F-only 5% of the world's population dreams in color.**

**Paying up…**

The last bell rang threw the halls of Domino City High school and everyone gathered their thing to head home. But, No one left faster than Ryou Bakura. After school was the bullies' favorite time to pick up a new victim. And, of course, Ryou was there favorite target so he always tried to rush home. Sometimes he succeeded and outhers, he failed this was one of those times.

He was thrown ageist a brick wall in an ally close to his house, it was dark so he couldn't see his attackers. They continued to hit, punch, and insult him, finally they stopped and Ryou fell to his knees.

"Leave me alone…"he huffed out.

"HA!"Said the one that appeared to be the leader of the group, "You expect us to leave you alone because you say to? You're such a pansy.''

"Careful bosse,"one with a Brooklyn accent said sarcastically **(A/N: no it's not Joey)**"he might use one of his cards!"

"Face it, you limy princess,"said the third and final bullie,"You can't stop us."  
"No, but I can." Said a new person in the ally. It was Bakura to the rescue.

''What's this, pansy," said the boss" You brought your boyfriend to save you?"

Bakura was confronted by the boss right off the bat. The boss threw one punch but Bakura caught it. And without any efforts, began breaking the Bullies fist. That was enough to send the two other goons boss followed suite as soon as bakura let go.

After they were gone Bakura walked over to Ryou, who was regaining his strength.

"You owe me for that. "Was all he said?

"Alright,"said Ryou as he pulled out his panda wallet, surprisingly the bullies didn't take it. "How much?" Instead of an answer he was backed you agents the wall, for the second time.

"No money,'' Bakura whispered in Ryou's ear, "You can pay with your body."

**It would cost $21,465 to buy everything from the song '12 days of Christmas'**

**Blanket…**

IT was a typical freezing snow day in Domino City, Kids were out playing, parents were yelling at the kids to bundle up, and Ryou was freezing his British butt off. He was up to three blankets, had his jacket on and was lying face down on the couch yet, he was still cold. His Yami took notice and thought up a way to keep him warm. Bakura got up from his spot on the floor, walked over toward Ryou and laid down on top of him and his blankets.

"W-what are you doing now?"Asked Ryou nervously.

"Keeping you warm, hikari."

"Well I'm not that cold, thank you."Ryou lied; he just wanted Bakura off him. He tried to rise up, but Bakura was too heavy and forced Ryou back down.

"I wouldn't want you getting pneumonia."

**Tooth brushes, as we know them, weren't invented till 1938.**

_**And finally…**_

**Cut...**

Ryou walked in to the house dazed and sick. It was allergies season and he had lots of allergies. He made his way to the medicine cabinet, and since he wasn't paying attention he opened the wrong one. That wouldn't have been a problem if it hadn't been the cabinet he hid the knives. One fell and cut a small, but very painful gash, in Ryou's arm.

He let out a yelp, which brought his darker half running toward the bleeding white hair boy.

"Are you ok Hikari?"Bakura asked in his rear concerned voice.

''I cut my arm."

"Let me look." Bakura said. He examined Ryou's arm carefully and when he saw all the blood that was coming out he couldn't hold back any more. He licked the gash and all the blood from it. Ryou almost fainted at that…unexpected action.

When he was finally done, Bakura looked Ryou in the eye with blood still streaming from his moth and said, "Now that I know where you keep the knives, we can do this more often…."

_How uncomfortable _thought Ryou.

**America has never lost a war that involved mules.**

Well? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!I'll have another Ryou fic coming out soon, most likely Christmas breek.I also have a Seto and Mokuba fic that will be out by the month's end. I plan to star typing it tomorrow but this coming week is sem. Finals so I'm not sure if it will be out this week. I get out Thurs at 11 something I think. Till then…BYE BYE!


End file.
